Those Red Eyes Again!
by FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer
Summary: Professor Snape is a vampire and lures a student out of her bed to suck her blood. Kinda like Dracula. Hermione/Snape. Written in journal form partially. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!


Title: Dark Shadows (Not sure what to call it)

Author: FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer 

Rating: M

Pairings: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

Genre: Romance/Drama

Warnings: Vampires! Teacher/Student relationship!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!

Summary: Professor Snape is a vampire and lures a student out of her bed to suck her blood. Kinda like Dracula. Hermione/Snape. Written in journal form partially. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!

Written in the view point of Hermione! One part third.

Hermione's Journal- Happenings

_"1 November- It was strange the way Professor Snape has been lately, the way he is so pale, tired and irritable during class (more than usual anyway). He would do his usual during class by taking attendance, telling us our work, but he doesn't go about the room as usual. It's not that I miss it, or want to admit that I do, it's just... eerie. It's as if he is avoiding any contact with us! _

_"He looks at me with his black eyes and occasionally, they look red, but just a moment, a glint of red. Why does he look at me though? Perhaps I have been too observant and he is just feeling my gaze. I had better get back to work."_

_"Later- I told Harry and Ron my observations, minus the part of him looking at me, and they notice it as well. We have tried to come up with possible reasons for his odd behavior but we couldn't. Maybe with time and more nonchalant observations will gain us our answer."_

_"3 November- It was so bizarre! I awoke this morning with a strange remembrance of a dream. I don't quite remember any of it... I just feel like it was frightening, I think. That's how I feel. As I write, the other girls are waking up and Lavender came up to me and questioned my whereabouts the prior evening. _

_"Hermione, I don't mean to be rude, but..." She seemed uneasy as she looked around, "Where did you go last night? I got up to get a drink of water and you were gone out of bed. Have a boyfriend?"_

_I, of course, denied it and said I don't remember at all waking up and leaving in the night. _

_"Hmm... Perhaps you are a sleepwalker? My older brother used to. Do you have asthma?"_

_She asked the last because I suddenly found it hard to breath, and my throat was burning._

_I told her I don't, but I was getting worried, so I told her I must get dressed and she left me alone for a while."_

_"Later- Professor Snape is looking far better off today! I wonder if he has gotten over his spell or what ever happened. I told Harry and Ron about what had happened to me the night before, and they seemed just as perplexed as I was."_

**THIRD PERSON**

He scaled the side of the castle like a spider, climbing up to a tall tower where already his victim was awaiting by an open window. Her eyes were opened wide, though they didn't know what they saw. His red lips and eyes were the only things visible under his black cloak, and she watched as those lips opened revealing teeth, then he disappeared and she felt him lick the bare skin of her neck. Then, he bit her, sucking the blood of her flesh quickly and easily, as she was young. He moaned with joy at the taste of her. He hadn't had human blood in so long; his supply of animal blood had been banned since the centaurs had denied him access in the forbidden forest. The blood made him feel amazing, energized and youthful again. But he sensed movement and left before the other ones could see him; he shooed Hermione to bed, transformed into a bat and flew away, licking his lips.

**Hermione's Journal- Happenings**

_"4 November- Lavender, along with a few other girls, has told that I was at a window and apparently fell asleep there in the night. They said that when they approached me, they saw a bat fly away, as big as a dementor but twice as fast. I wonder what that was about?"_

_"Later- Harry told me right off that morning that I looked pale and Ron suggested I eat, though I had no appetite. I felt so weak and tired, I didn't want to do much at all. I told them this much and they suggested I go to the hospital wing. But I just ate a bite of toast and went to class."_

**Hermione's point of view**

"Hermione, you look sick." Harry said as we sat in potions.

"I feel fine! Seriously!" I said back, opening my book and getting out my homework.

"What's that on your neck?" Ron asked suddenly.

"What's what?"

"You have these little... bite marks." He said touching my neck, I suddenly had a case of Deja Vu when he did that.

"Ow... That's where my neck's been hurting..." I looked at them both and they looked worried at me.

"What do you think bit you?"

"Ahem." Professor Snape came in from his office door and sat at his desk, looking still even better than the day before, "Turn in your books to page 98. As you can see by this diagram, there is a certain consistency you need to keep between the ingredients in potions..."

As he spoke, he would look around the class, but avoid eyes with me for the most part. At one point in his teaching, he did look at me and, oh! _Those red eyes again!_ I suddenly remembered parts of the night... The lips, the eyes... The tongue... It all made sense now. Professor Snape is a vampire.

I had to get out of there... I had to leave, just leave!

"Professor! Can I go- Madam Pomfrey! My-"

"_Go_." He said angrily.

And I ran all the way there.

**Hermione's Journal- Happenings**

_"5 November 3 a.m.- I lay in the hospital wing as I write now. Everyone has been forbidden to visit me and I told Harry in secret to not come with his cloak. I hope Madam Pomfrey isn't too quick to the decision of how my bites, blood loss and angst came to be. It all seems so obvious now that I think about it. How could I have been so stupid? I just hope he doesn't find out that I-"_

"Come to me... Come to me..."

I heard that voice and knew exactly who it was. He had the power to get into my mind, I knew it. He wanted me to go to the window, but since I know who it is, I have control. And power. But I went to the window anyway. I opened the window and peered out, fully aware of what he was going to do. I saw him flying to me then he landed on the pier bellow my window. In an instant he turned into himself, except he was cloaked.

As he approached me I began to get nervous and I feared what would happen if he knew I was aware of him. But he looked so… dare I say- handsome? The sort of handsome the devil has, sinisterly beautiful.

"My sweet..." He was flying in mid-air outside my window, his lower body in a black cloud, and he put his hand on my cheek.

He then went for my neck, touching it first then bringing his mouth up to it.

"Wait... Why does your heart beat so fast?" He asked, pulling back and looking me in the eyes, "_Granger_?"

I only looked at him, not sure what to say, but I whimpered from my nerves.

"You- you knew I was- _and you didn't stop me_?" He asked aghast.

He still held my cheek with one of his hands and it felt cold against my skin. I wondered what his body would feel like against mine.

"Of course not." I said with a smile, his blood red lips the only thing of color on his porcelain face. He looked so old, yet perfectly preserved, and now that I looked, his nails were horridly long. He could cut me to shreds.

"You are an idiot, Miss Granger." He said quietly, observing me as a spectacle that should not be real.

I just tilted my neck to the side and closed my eyes before I felt his warm mouth take me over.

**AN**: I need to rewrite all of **Dracula** in this manor! Is that _illegal_? **REVIEW** if you want a **two-shot**, cause I have **more**! Evil laughter. Won't post next until I get **five reviews**.

XOXO, FloppyWandedDementorBuggerer !


End file.
